In most computer games, speed and accuracy are often of significant importance to gamers. Familiarity with gaming control configurations will therefore determine how one performs in the game. Typically, frequent gamers have a specific set of customised device configurations uniquely suited for their game play. For example, to initiate a punch or to engage a weapon, gamers are able to re-assign combinations of keys on the keyboard or on the mouse to initiate different UI control. Gamers often do not break away from this set of configuration as it allows them familiarity and hence speed and control during gaming.
Some of these gamers are even equipped with their own preferred peripheral devices. Computer peripheral devices include but are not limited to computer mice, keyboards, handheld gaming consoles and joysticks. Known computer peripheral devices are typically interchangeable and can be used with different computer systems and platforms. Most computer operating systems are able to automatically configure the coupled computer peripheral device for use with the computer operating system without the need for installation of a specific driver. However, when these peripheral devices are detected by the computing system, a generic UI control configuration is often assigned to them and whatever customised settings previously configured by the user will be lost and replaced with default settings. This poses much inconvenience and hassle to garners when they enter LAN-gaming shops or utilise computers for their gaming pleasures as they would have to reconfigure the control settings to suit their preferences.
There is, therefore, an apparent need for a method whereby these device settings and configurations can be stored and retrieved on the fly so that users can do away with the hassle of re-configuring their control settings whenever they use a different platform to access the different peripheral devices.